


dog tags and charms and the power of family

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Rhodey Stark, or Rho, to her friends was a lot of things. A genius, a student, a superhero - but right now? She was in trouble with her mother.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: Team Fluff





	dog tags and charms and the power of family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/gifts).



> Set in the year 3030, Tony's granddaughter is Iron Man and is canonically biracical in Earth 12665, so OF COURSE she's MJ and Peter's daughter in my head and heart.
> 
> Steve Tony Games Info:  
> Square: Steve's Dog Tags  
> Extras: Stark Men are Made of Iron + Everyone's a Lesbian

* * *

Rhodey Stark, or Rho, to her friends was a lot of things. A genius, a student, a superhero - but right now? She was in trouble with her mother.

_StarkChat: Mama_

_Mama: Rho, where are you?_

_Mama: Rho, I mean it._

_Mama: Rhodora Eleanor Jones Stark, you better be in this house in four minutes or I will tan your hide._

“And this is why whenever a reporter asks me if I’m terrified of the monsters I fight, I want to tell them they don’t know fear until a black mama threatens to tan your hide,” Rho muttered to herself as she peddled faster towards home.

She made it with thirty-four seconds to spare and did not miss the spark in her mother’s eyes or the way her jaw was set. And MJ had every reason to be frustrated - Rho wasn’t just late for supper or for a phone call or had forgotten to clean up her room.

No, Rho was late for her fellowship interview for Howard University, the school she had been dreaming about attending since she first knew what university was. The interview wasn’t simply for acceptance - Rho had secured that with her SAT & ACT scores, plus her excellent GPA and a few high placed recommendations (having a great uncle as the Head of the Joint Chiefs didn’t really hurt anything). No, this interview was for the Mouton Fellowship, which selects three incoming female freshmen interested in astrophysics and it had been Rho’s singular goal for the past three years.

Which she was almost late for.

Because Rho was also terrible at time management - a trait she got from her father, and his father - and a sucker for a damsel in distress. Kai had needed Rho’s help on a project and Rho was desperate for Kai to love her and…

“I have never been more grateful you got your father’s hair,” MJ said as Rho flew up the stairs to the shower.

“Are they here here?” Rho asked.

“No, and you’re lucky,” MJ said. “Nono offered to show them around his lab.”

“Oh, god, Nono will take _ages_ ,” Rho groaned.

“Nono figured out you were at Kai’s,” MJ replied evenly as Rho felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

Rho averted her eyes and she heard her mother sigh. Soon, she was wrapped in her favorite arms with her mother whispering in her ear. “I know it’s hard, baby girl, I know. But if she doesn’t love you, then she’s not worth this, I promise.”

“I know,” Rho sighed.

MJ kissed the top of Rho’s head and then shoved her towards the bathroom. “Shower - you smell like your suit which means I don’t even want to know how long it has been - and then it’s show time.”

Rho followed instructions and rehearsed some of her talking points in the shower. She knew what she wanted to research, who she wanted to intern with, and why she wanted the fellowship. She and Nono and Pop had rehearsed the inevitable answer as to why she needed the connections when she was their granddaughter.

_“And what are you going to say,” Steve said, his blue eyes kind upon hers._

_“That while I am proud to be a Stark and to be made of Iron like my Nono, and my Dad, I am not only that. My grandfathers hate space, said they had enough of it in the Infinity War, and so if I want to go to space, I have to find someone else to help me get there. Nono got there by accident and Pop is still technically afraid of heights -”_

_“Rho,” Steve said with a warning tone but a smile on his face._

_“Right, sorry, family secrets,” Rho replied and broke out into a grin. “I got it, Pops, I promise.”_

_He nodded and then looked over at Tony, who touched his nose to Steve and said, “yes, babe, I think so.”_

_Rho was confused, but had learned long ago that her grandfathers spoke their own language and to just be patient while they explained._

_Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a metal necklace. “We can’t go in that room with you, but we want you to remember we’re there. These are my dog tags from World War II and we added Uncle Bucky’s, too, because he wants you to know he’s with you as well, and Uncle Rhodey’s original ones from the first time he enlisted.”_

_“What the ring?” Rho asked as she took the necklace from Steve._

_“It’s the ring I used to propose to Steve,” Tony said, “and it’s made out of one of the old Iron Man suits. The other charm on there is from Auntie Pep and Auntie Nat and I don’t know what it is -”_

_Rho spotted the small set of glasses and smiled to herself. “I do.”_

_“So we’re all with you in that room, you can just keep it all in your pocket,” Steve said._

“Fuck that,” Rho snorted as she saw the necklace on her nightstand. “I’m wearing them.” She slipped it over her head and clutched it briefly. She believed in the power of ancestors and she was blessed to know so many of hers.

“I’m gonna do you all proud,” she swore softly and made her way out of her room and into her future.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mouton Fellowship is, as far as I know, fictional, but I named it after Melba Roy Mouton, who was the Assistant Chief of Research Programs at NASA's Trajectory and Geodynamics Division in the 1960s and headed a group of NASA mathematicians called "computers". Feels like someone Rho might want to be like. 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server. ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS)  
>   
> I can't reply to comments that often, or with any consistency, but know I read and cherish EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Your kindness in responding to my story fuels my fluffy little soul. So thank you.
> 
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
